1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile computation device and a data packet reception method thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Access to WAN wireless web has been making a rapid progress in recent years, and the bandwidth has also been expanded dramatically. This enables wireless communication based on the booming mobile computation industry while bringing exceptional application experience to users.
Currently, the mobile computation is still confronted with the trouble of limited battery capacity when it is in use. Thus, the mobile computation device requires the use of a large number of power-saving techniques to minimize its battery consumption in most cases. Under general situation, ways such as powering off the mobile computation device, weakening its communication performance or any other performance, etc., are often adopted in order to extend the use duration of the battery.
Generally, the mobile computation device is powered off when it is not in use, for the purpose of battery consumption reduction. But the mobile computation device cannot receive any data packet from a network when it is turned off. On the requirement for communication, the overall system of the device of the prior art must be started, including initiation of all hardware and manual startup of some operating system and application systems. Such manipulation will waste amounts of electric power and time, since manual operation on the mobile computation device is required to download all desired communication information to the local site. The same case also occurs in a computer system with wired network.